Things That Ruin Toadsgiving: Captain Toad Edition
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: The sequel to Things That Ruin Toadsgiving is here, now with Captain Toad in some of them! A fanfiction made to celebrate Captain Toad's new game releasing, the sequel has a new Toad, new jokes, and new laughs! Because whenever there's Toadsgiving, there's always that one person who ruins it. Idea credit goes to Ryan Higa.


**Hi guys! I'm taking a break from writing because I need one. However, I decided to write a very late oneshot because I forgot to do this around Thanksgiving. That's right, it's the sequel to Things That Ruin Toadsgiving! This time, since Captain Toad Treasure Tracker came out recently, some parts of this fanfiction will be based on that game. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

Toadette finally returned from her adventure with Captain Toad. It was very frightening to be captured by a huge bird named Wingo, but she loved it anyway. As she returned home, she saw Toad crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Oh, Toad, how are you doing?" said Toadette, who tried to act like Toad wasn't upset with her.

"Toadette, where were you?! You were gone for the whole day, and I was starting to feel like Toadsworth when you weren't there during the feast!"

Toadette was puzzled. Why would there be a feast today? The only holidays she could think at the top of her head were Christmas and Easter, but it was November.

"Why did you have a feast?" asked Toadette.

Toad only replied with one word: "Toadsgiving,"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

Toadbert, Captain Toad, Toadsworth, and Toadette were waiting for Toad to stop playing the Wii. They wanted to watch the Toadsgiving football game, but the house only had one TV, so they had no choice but to watch Toad play Rhythm Heaven Fever. After twenty minutes of watching Toad fail at a game with seals, they were starting to get impatient.

"By boogity, would you please let us watch football?!" exclaimed Toadbert.

"Hold on, I'm trying to do ten flipper rolls!" replied Toad.

All of the Toads were sighing loudly as the man on the TV was counting, "2, 3, 4…" with disappointment.

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

Dr. Mario returned from the store with a grocery bag. He was in his rival's house, but they had made an agreement that they would be nice to each other on Toadsgiving. As he reached the kitchen, Dr. Toadley turned around and faced him.

"Did you get the mashed potatoes? I hope you did!"

"Mashed potatoes?" said Dr. Mario with confusion, "Oh, _mashed potatoes! _I thought you said…"

He pulled out an iron from the bag. "…an iron!"

Dr. Toadley's eyes now showed a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Am I ever making you shop again? I'm certainly not!"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

What was an enjoyable feast turned into an unenjoyable feast as ER was being played on the TV. In the show, the doctors were doing a surgery on a patient, and that made the feast much more disgusting than it actually was.

"This is disgusting!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"This makes me feel different about eating food," said Toadiko, looking at her food with disgust.

"Is this a good show? Yes it is," said Dr. Toadley with satisfaction. All the Toads started to look at him with surprise.

"Why are you guys looking at me? I don't know!"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

A green Toad with a mustache walked through the door to the kitchen. He wanted a midnight snack so his stomach would stop rumbling so much. As he turned on the lights, he saw Captain Toad with a Santa hat and a sack near a Christmas tree. Both Toads looked at each other with shock.

"Ummm, Merry Christmas?"

All the mustached Toad could think of was many questions regarding Captain Toad and the Christmas tree. "Where did you get the Christmas tree?! It's Toadsgiving tomorrow!"

"People still celebrate Toadsgiving?"

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

As the Toads were eating their Toadsgiving feast, they were talking about their lives and recent events in the Mushroom Kingdom. Some of it was about Peach getting kidnapped again, and others were about the crowded stores a couple days ago. However, one off-topic question, said by Captain Toad, made everyone silent.

"Where do turkeys come from?"

Toadsworth broke the silence by sharing some of his wisdom. "Well, that's a good question, Captain Toad. Turkeys come from eggs."

"But where does the egg come from?" asked Captain Toad.

Getting suspicious, Toadbert wondered, "Say, it is odd you're asking these questions, by boogity. Why are you asking them?"

"Because Toadette and I are doing a contest on who can make Dr. Toadley disgusted first. The winner gets a star!"

Dr. Toadley chuckled. "Will you ever disgust a doctor? No you…"

"I sneezed in your meal. I'm getting over a cold right now," Toadette interrupted.

The doctor looked at the plate with shock. That shock turned into disgust, and that disgust turned his face a light shade of green.

"I win the star," said Toadette as she winked at Captain Toad.

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

Everybody except Toad and Toadette left the house after six o' clock. They all said their goodbyes to each other and walked back home to do whatever they wanted or needed to do. As Toad closed the door, he had a feeling that someone didn't leave the house yet. He ignored that feeling and walked back to his room.

"Man, I'm so tired…" murmured Toad, "I'll take a power nap in my room…"

As Toad turned on the lights in the room, he noticed that his instinct was right all along. There was a Toad that didn't leave the house, and it was even more obvious when Toadette was giving the Toad some of the leftover soup they had.

"Toadette, why is Dr. Toadley in my bed?" asked Toad with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"He wasn't feeling too good, so I'm doctoring the doc until he feels better,"

Toad walked over to Dr. Toadley and sat down on the chair near the bed. "I'm starting to feel bad for him. He doesn't seem too sick, but he's not going to work tomorrow, and most people think he's the best doctor ever,"

"Do I feel proud when I hear that last sentence? Yes I do," he commented before he coughed a couple times in his elbow.

"I mean, he can be crazy, but it won't be the same without him. He cured the Blorbs when we couldn't, and that's pretty amazing. The doctor that's replacing him won't know how to be a good doctor like Dr. Toadley, so I want him to return when he gets better,"

A couple tears escaped from Toadette's eyes. "Toad, that was beautiful. You now know the true meaning of Toadsgiving; being thankful for the things you have."

"Being thankful?" wondered Toad, "No, I wasn't being thankful. I just didn't want to say Dr. Mario was replacing him for a couple of days while he's sick in front of his face."

Shocked, Dr. Toadley fainted with his eyes open. Toadette crossed her arms and glared at Toad.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I put gravy on your turkey and said it was hot sauce, even if you hate gravy so much, you want it to go extinct,"

Angry, Toadette slapped Toad and left the room with fury in her eyes.

_Things that Ruin Toadsgiving!_

**Credit for the idea goes to Ryan Higa! Let's clap for him, everybody! *everybody claps and cheers* Okay, so not all of them have Captain Toad, but most of them have Toadette, who is also in the game.**

**You might be wondering if I got some of the gags from the video. I actually got a few of them from the video, and they're right here!**

**Most notably, the "Yams? I thought you said ironing board!" joke and its variations are spoofed in both Toadsgiving fanfictions. It's the one with Dr. Mario and Dr. Toadley.**

**The ER one was loosely based off of second Things that Ruin Thanksgiving video, where everyone's shocked by the turkey movie/show that was on.**

**The last one was based off of the first video's last joke, where it starts off serious, but it gets pretty lighthearted and humorous quickly. The last one might make a few of you guys laugh.**

**That's only three of the jokes I got from the video. I would share more, but I don't want to make my author's note to long. I hope you enjoy Captain Toad Treasure Tracker and this oneshot!**


End file.
